1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) converts an electrical signal into light such as infrared rays or visible rays according to the characteristics of a compound semiconductor. LEDs have been used for home appliances, remote controls, electronic display boards, various kinds of automated devices, and the like. LEDs have been widely used in electronic devices such as miniaturized handheld electronic and large display apparatuses.